Wild West
Wild West is a small, private-owned continent, designed for Western roleplay. SLGI team gave this continent the transitory name C022. History Wild West was the most western continent, close to the grid end. In January 2014, it changed position from Grid Sector E12 to Grid Sector I11. Some parts of this continent suffered changes in early 2015. Access In past, Montana Animal Reserve was the only sim with direct access. If an avatar tried to visit another sim, the destination was a skybox. To have access to ground, an avatar needed to wear Western clothes and some special items. Now, access is allowed for everybody, but some sims still have a skybox for teleport entrance. Life on the continent is similar to the way Wild West was. So, many sims can be considered combat sims. Also, many sims are roleplay places. All sims were initially ranked adult. Currently, many of them are moderate. Transportation There are a few roads, paths and bridges, sometimes they go through caves, mountain paths or through fields and swamps. The best way to travel in Wild West continent is by horse, following the roads when you want. Flying is not allowed in the majority of sims. Also, this continent is not a place for sailing, but you might find boats along rivers. Geography The sims are named after states and places in the USA. The landscape varies form sim to sim. There are deserts, plains, canyons and forests. There are no oceans. In North, there are parcels covered with snow in winter (see Snow & Snowlands), while in South you can find deserts. Many sims are covered with vegetation and endless forests. Animals are also present and you might get followed by a buffalo or another animal. Ground is not always smooth. There are rivers (sometime very deep), mountains (created by ground elevation or sculpted prims), the highest altitude (for ground elevated mountains) is in Mexico Sonora West, 79 meters. There are places where declivity is so high, that access is blocked forward. Other places are covered with hills, while others are smooth plains. There are even swamps and lakes. Some canyons are finished with small caves and there is even a mine (see Caves & Mines). Buildings are also present, usually old-western ones. Statistic data *Size in sims: 31 (S-N: 7 E-W: 7) *Size in meters: 2.03 square km (1.79/1.79 km) *Sea sims (only water): 0 *Coast sims (water and land): 28 (in fact, there are some rivers and only a few lakes) *Land sims (no water): 3 *Sims with road access: probably 8 *Sims without direct access: 31 Coordinates Continent Coordinates are in sims, similar to the Gridsurvey coordinates http://www.gridsurvey.com. Since this continent is very small and it has no subdivisions, the coordinates below are for the entire continent. Coordinate format: latitude (min - max) / longitude (min - max). *Continent: 509-514/1260-1267 (in past), 950-955/1147-1154 (in present) *Grid Sector: Grid Sector E12 (in past), Grid Sector I11 (in present). Sim Examples *Montana Animal Reserve *New Orleans Louisiana *Kansas Plains *NV Nevada *Whiskey Creek *Cheyenne Wyoming *tittingham *Idaho West See also List Of Continents Second Life Geography Category:Grid structures